The Cry of The Wolves
by OwlAndCat
Summary: New girl Kai Lyall has just moved to Forks with her family. She meets Jacob Black, and they become friends. But Kai has a secret. What will happen if Jacob and the rest of the pack find out? J/OFC


The Cry of The Wolves 

Okay. This is my first Twilight fanfic here on , so please be nice! I don't wnat any reviews saying that Jacob belongs with Bella or that Edward/Bella fics are the best. The whole reason behind this fic is that I wasn't too happy about Bella ending up with Edward and Jacob ending up with Renesmee in the end, but instead of moaning about it, I decided to give Jacob someone else to fall in love with, so I made my own character, Kai Lyall. Her second name means "wolf", so it pretty much made sense to use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai, her stuff, her family and the plot. Everything else belongs to the Authoress of the Twilight Saga.

Chp 1:

I sat on a beach. I was in La Push, Washington. The sky was dull, but it didn't dampen how beautiful the scenery was.

My name is Kai Lyall. I'm Scottish-born, and I've moved to Forks with my parents. We'd arrived the day before, and I'd decided to check out the surrounding area. I'd driven my Dads' newly acquired car to La Push after hearing how beautiful the scenery was. I found the beach and parked the car just a short walk away from the beach.

I had seen beautiful scenery before, but it was nothing like what I'd seen here in La Push. It was misty, and slightly windy, but beautiful all the same.

"Hey" Came a masculine voice. I turned my head and my blue eyes fell upon a guy. He looked no older than me. He had short spiky black hair. His skin reminded me of the pictures of Native Americans I had studied before me and my family had moved to Forks. I couldn't see his eyes.

I stood up and dusted myself off, before turning to face the guy.

"Hi" I replied. The guy walked closer, and I saw that his eyes were a deep, chocolate brown.

"I haven't seen you around before" He said. I smiled.

"I moved here with my family from Scotland just yesterday" I said. The guy smiled, before holding out his hand.

"I'm Jacob Black" He said. I took his hand, not failing to notice that he had a strong grip.

"I'm Kai Lyall" I replied. We shook hands, before Jacob let my hand go.

"Are you staying in La Push?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm in Forks. I start at the High School tomorrow, so that should be fun" I said. Jacob smiled.

"Well, you're free to hang out here anytime you want" He said. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks" I said. I looked down at my watch.

"I'd better get going. My Mum and Dad will freak if I'm late for tea" I said.

"Tea?" Jacob asked. I giggled.

"What you'd call dinner" I replied. Jacob mouthed an "oh".

"Hey, listen, we're holding a bonfire here on Friday night at 8 O'clock. You're free to come if you want" He said. I smiled up at him.

"Sure, I'd love to" I said.

"Alright. See you then" Jacob said. I smiled, then walked past Jacob to get back to my car. I got in and buckled up the seatbelt, before turning the key in the ignition. I frowned. It didn't start. I tried again, and again, but it would start. I slammed my hand off the wheel.

"Damnit!" I swore. I heard a tap on my window and looked. It was Jacob. He stepped back as I opened the door.

"Car won't start" I explained.

"I could give you a ride" Jacob offered. I smiled.

"That would be fantastic" I said.

"This way" He said. I stepped out of my car and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. I followed Jacob off the beach. We walked in silence until we reached a house. Parked outside the house was a truck. I recognised it immediately.

"A rabbit" I said. Jacob looked at me smiling.

"You know your cars" He said.

"Yup" I said, grinning.

"Listen, if you want, I can take a look at your car for you. Free of charge" He said, flashing me another dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but if you wreck it, I know where you live" I threatened playfully. Jacob held up his hands.

"Don't worry. I love cars. I wouldn't dare wreck one. On purpose, anyway" He said and I laughed. I tossed him the keys to my car and he caught them, pocketing them.

"I'll hold you to that, Jacob Black" I said. He unlocked the rabbit and we got in. I buckled my seatbelt and Jacob started the engine. I gave him directions to my house in Forks.

We arrived outside my house.

"Thanks for the ride" I said. Jacob smiled at me.

"No problem. It was the least I could do" He said. I smiled back.

"I'll see you on Friday" I said. I got an idea. I leaned over and kissed Jacob on the cheek. He blinked, then smiled.

"Bye" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door. I jumped out, then slammed the door shut. I waved as Jacob drove off.

I grinned, then walked up the path to the front door and went inside….

Okay. First chapter up and running. Tell me what you think, but _please_ be nice!


End file.
